Why So Serious?
by Lurhien
Summary: - - OCxJoker - - Había estado esperando ese momento y por fin le dije lo que quería, un final infeliz. Capítulo 2 arriba!
1. Pequeña Bailarina

Lo primero de todo: esto no me pertenece, bla bla bla.  
Lo segundo: se que matareis, odiareis y me areis budú pero como minimo un RR.  
Y lo tercero: siempre me gustó el personaje del Joker pero al ver TDK me emocioné muchisimo y busqué algunos fics sobre el tema. Hay muy pocos en español pero realmente buenos asi que decidí volver a escribir haciendo algo sobre el Joker. Se que se me va a ir del papel pero es como yo quiero que sea asi que estais avisados.

* * *

**PEQUEÑA BAILARINA**

* * *

Ya estaba en el cielo o eso creía yo. Abrí los ojos muy despacio y vi que seguía mirándome con los ojos inexpresivos. ¿Qué? Aparté la vista de él y vi que todos los demás rehenes me miraban con tristeza, ¿acaso el cuchillo no apuntaba a mi pecho? Entonces lo vi a escasos centímetros de mi cabeza. Él no había fallado, no me quería muerta y todavía no sabía por qué. Volví a mirar a sus ojos pero me paré en el camino mirando su boca, sus cicatrices. Debía de haberlo pasado mal, fatal, pero ahora no había rastro de dolor o es que lo ocultaba muy bien. Él se percató de que las miraba y sonrió, creo, y aparté la vista rápidamente.

Se marchó de la habitación sin hacer nada más pero antes de salir hizo una señal con la mano a sus payasos, esta vez si que vería el cielo pero me equivocaba de nuevo. Fueron rápidos y sigilosos dejando las pequeñas cajas negras en todas las esquinas del cuarto y atándome las manos para salir despacio de aquella habitación. Mientras salía vi a los demás, cuatro chicos más de clase y mi profesor. Íbamos de excursión cuando pasó lo que más había soñado, encontrarme con él. Primero hicieron explotar las ruedas y volcamos, dos compañeros murieron al clavarse los restos de los cristales que había por el suelo y otros murieron a tiros ya que no dejaban de gritar y llorar pero yo estaba seria, tranquila y esperando a que apareciera él pero no le vi hasta nos encerraron en aquella habitación.

- ¿Os acordáis de vuestros amiguitos?- e hizo un gesto raro con las manos- pues vosotros…- y acabó rápido- seréis los siguientes.

- ¡No!- chilló uno… balazo en toda la cara.

- ¿Alguien más quiere no morir?- y se echó a reír como un loco.

- Depende de para qué- dije sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- ¿Y de qué depende, pequeña bailarina?- esa era yo, la acabada cantante que quería sacarse la carrera de profesora, lo único que podía hacer a estas alturas a esas alturas.

- De qué es lo que aremos después- contesté con normalidad.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer?

- Depende de lo que hagas tú- y le miré a los ojos, después recibí un buen tortazo en la cara.

- No, no, no, no, chica mala, no hay que hablar así a tus superiores- y el payaso volvió a levantar la mano pero otra enguantada en púrpura la detuvo.

- No, no, no, no, payaso malo, no hay que levantar la mano a ninguna mujercita y menos sin mis órdenes- y un grito ahogado por parte del payaso cerró la discusión.

Me agarró por la muñeca y me empujó contra la pared.

- La cantante fracasada se nos ha vuelto mala- y puso cara triste haciendo pucheritos.

No sabía que hacer, que decir, lo único que tenía claro es que no se iría sin ver que tenía una seguidora así que opté por la vía más rápida.

- Es ya aburrido. En los cuentos, en las historias, en las películas incluso en la vida real- suspiré y mire sus ojos expectantes- todo acaba bien y eso ya me aburre. Se podrían cambiar las cosas de vez en cuando pero el estupido murciélago no ayuda mucho hasta que llegaste tú. Le pones de los nervios y está realmente jodido con eso por que no puede matarte. Estás trayendo un poco de… paz.

Se me quedó mirando con una cara inteligible a causa de su pintura pero sabía que iba a acabar todo.

- Dices la verdad- e hizo aparecer un cuchillo de la nada- pero no es suficiente.


	2. Casita de Muñecas

Solo un RR! Bueno, por que es el primer capi que si no... En este capi me he ido mogollón a las descripciones y no hay mucho dialogo, además de que me parece muy cursi. Bueno, vosotros lo decidís y si quereis podeis darme ideas de que puede pasar... con UN RR!!!

* * *

**CASITA DE MUÑECAS**

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí, quizá dos días, o tal vez cuatro. No lo sabía por que me habían vendado los ojos aunque eso no era lo peor. Por suerte me daban de comer una vez al día, o dos, pero lo peor de todo era como. Tenía atadas las manos por delante de mi cuerpo y me hacían colorarlos alrededor de una cabeza y me obligaban a comer lo que me daban. Me sentaban en sus piernas y no tenía más remedio que comer. A veces estaba bueno, a veces tremendamente repugnante.

Nunca fue él uno de esos. Siempre me decían cosas como guapa comételo todo, se buena chica y acábate el plato. Gracias a Dios que no me hacían comer otras cosas pero de que tocaran de vez en cuando no me libraba, ni si quiera sabía si llevaba ropa o estaba desnuda puesto que me desperté ya con ojos vendados.

Ese día fue distinto. Primero empezó con un portazo despertándome y después otro ruido de, supuse, arrastrar una silla. Noté la respiración de alguien enfrente de mí, no me habían dicho nada todavía. Se estaba acercando a mi y pude percibir su aroma, era él. Empecé a respirar un poco más rápido mientras me desataba la venda que cubría mis ojos. No abrí los ojos hasta que se colocó de nuevo en su asiento. Había apenas una lámpara pequeña en la mesa que descubrí detrás de mí. La habitación era de un color gris oscuro lo que hacía que la lámpara no fuera de mucha ayuda. Y le vi. Llevaba puesto el mismo pantalón del traje morado pero su camisa, ahora verde claro y su corbata roja que no conjuntaba con su chaleco granate, eran nuevos. Iba pintado con esa cara de payaso macabro de siempre solo que se le había corrido un poco por el sudor de alguna "aventura" reciente.

Me sonrió y sentí un escalofrío, seguía con las manos detrás de silla atadas. Estuvimos cinco minutos mirándonos en silencio que me parecieron horas. Tenía unos ojos oscuros preciosos que no le pegaban nada con lo llamativo que vestía.

- Espero que te hallan tratado bien y que la comida fuera de tu agrado- sentenció finalmente.

-…- no sabía que responder- era pasable- y desvié la mirada a un rincón del cuarto.

- ¿Has pensado?

- ¿En qué?- tenía ganas de soltarle algo como "¿cómo voy a poder haber pensado con esos guarros sobándome todo el santo día?"

- No es tan complicado, muñeca- y giró la cabeza hacía un hombro como hacen los niños pequeños sin dejar de sonreír.

- La verdad es que… si me has traído aquí y me perdonaste la vida tiene que haber una razón.

- Quizá no la hubiera y estabas aquí de prueba.

- ¿De prueba?

- No trates de hacer como si no ha pasado nada- bajé la cabeza, sabía lo que me hacían sus hombres y sabía que…- ¿por qué no hiciste nada por impedirlo?

- ¡Estaba atada!

- Que yo sepa no estabas amordazada.

- Iba a dar igual, se que no me iban a liberar y tenía que almacenar fuerzas por si un día les daba por cortarme la comida- fue una excusa muy rápida pero no le iba a decir que les dejaba por que me imaginaba que eran sus manos.

Suspiró y se levantó. Dio una vuelta a paso lento por toda la habitación y se colocó detrás de mí y me comenzó a quitar las cuerdas, cadenas o lo que me atara las manos.

- Me gustas- me susurró alegre al oído y otro escalofrío me recorrió entera. No supe como tomarme eso.

- ¿Qué paso con los demás?- dije cambiando de conversación rápidamente pero para mi desgracia lo notó.

- ¡Booom!- y se sentó de golpe en su silla- ¿por qué?

- No… por nada.

- ¿No será que…?- y puso una sonrisa pícara que me derritió.

- Bueno, había… había uno pero no era nada serio- me miraba expectante- en realidad yo solo lo hacía por llevarme alguien a la cama.

-Mmm… entonces asunto resuelto- se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir me volvió a hablar- ¡ven!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Aquello parecía un laberinto pero se lo sabía como la palma de su mano. Descubrí que me habían encerrado en los sótanos cuando subimos un piso y había una gran puerta a nuestra derecha. Debía de ser una mansión o incluso un palacio por las dimensiones del recibidor. Justo enfrente de la puerta una gran escalera de una piedra negra que no supe reconocer se alzaba ante los dos. Subió sin prestar atención a mi asombro y me rezagué un poco cuando se paró y le alcancé.

- A la derecha- y señaló abiertamente con una mano- están todas las habitaciones. A la izquierda- volvió a señalar- están las demás habitaciones- supuse que serían salón, comedor, etc.- empecemos el tour.

Giró a la izquierda y llegamos a una gran sala. No dijo nada y pasamos de largo. Subimos por la escalera del final que tampoco se quedaba corta. Era una escalera en caracol gigante que estaba separada de las salas por grandes puertas de color gris claro. Abrió la puerta del primer piso y había una gran sala, unas mesas pegadas a la pared y bastantes sillas alrededor las adornaban parecía una pista de baile por que en el extremo derecho de la sala había un escenario.

- Salón de baile- anunció y cerró con un portazo subiendo rápida y ágilmente las escaleras.

- Salón de juegos- dije yo antes de abrir la puerta, un pequeño cartel que lo anunciaba medio roto se sostenía de milagro.

Y en efecto, una sala igual de grande que la otra con bastantes mesas normales, mesas de billar y no pude acabar de ver por que me tiró del brazo y… pude sentir su mano sin guante con mi piel desnuda. Me fijé rápidamente y apenas llevaba la ropa interior y los zapatos. Me puse roja por un instante mientras seguíamos subiendo.

- Comedor- dijo por último después de dos salas más, era el último piso así que la casa tenía que tener cinco pisos.

Le seguí y me condujo a un pasillo que no lo cerraba una puerta, en el quinto piso también. No había ventanas, ni un cuadro, solo había espejos cada dos por tres lo que mareaba un poco. Se paró de repente lo que hizo que casi me cayera.

- Ascensor- era muy bonito y a la vez antiguo- ya lo hemos probado y si que funciona- me leyó la mente- te lleva a cualquier piso de la casa- ¡anda!- lado izquierdo o derecho- subimos y bajamos un piso.

Solo había una puerta al otro lado de una "pequeña" sala. La abrí yo y una brisa hizo que el pelo se me removiera. Había un gran ventanal que tenía un pequeño balcón por donde entraban los rayos de la luna que iluminaban tétricamente la habitación. Una gran cama con cortinas moradas enfrente de mi y un gran armario más alejado era lo más llamativo de la habitación. Además había una gran mesa con varias sillas que parecían cómodas y algunos muebles más y espejos adornaban y embellecían la antigua habitación.

- Es como una casita de muñecas- dije asomándome por el balcón.

Había bastante altura por que las habitaciones eran muy altas. Un jardín rodeaba la mansión aunque estaba bastante descuidado.

- Desayuno a las ocho, comida a las 2 y cena a las 7- y cerró de un portazo dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Estaba segura de que esa noche tendría que dormir aquí pero lo que hubiera que hacer mañana no y eso me asustaba. Me gustaba que todo tuviera un orden, que todo estuviera planeado y saliera a la perfección. Me acosté sin quitar la colcha sobre la blanda cama, no debía intentar escaparme. Aparte de que no lo conseguiría y que no quería volver a mi estado principal, todavía no sabía por que me quería. La primera noche en aquella mansión me quedé dormida recordando sus palabras: me gustas.


End file.
